Jealousy
by Luvslotsoflaughs13
Summary: As usual with Kei and Usui teasing their Raven haired crushes, but one day a friend of theirs comes to visit and let's just say, the 2 are FAR from welcoming "him" realizing how, their girls are head over heels for some "guy." At least, that's what they think...
1. Him

**Me: Hello, everyone! Roxie here! I have a ton of failed attempted stories that I've deleted and deleted -_-". But I managed to understand all the quirks of making a story since I kept getting confused. Anyways, I'll have appearances in my fanfics to play cupid and get my favorite couples together (Most time for fun) so, let's hop to the story! :D **

**Looks: Mocha brown skin, knee length white hair in a braided ponytail, gold yellow eyes, and tomboyish clothing.**

* * *

"Hey, Ms. 2nd place."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, TAKESHIMA!"

"Hey, Misa-Chan.~"

"URUSAI! AND DON'T TOUCH ME THERE, PERVERTED-OUTER SPACE-ALIEN!"

There goes the teens again with their loud antics. Here's how they met, Hikari losing to Kei at a challenge, AGAIN, so she had to go to his house and go on a date with him. While she was on her way, she bumped into Misaki who was in the same misfortune herself, except she promised Usui a date after he helped her with another crisis. The two girls talked and hung out almost forgetting their dates, if it wasn't for the said men finally finding them, so it was formed into a double date and they all got to know each other and became friends. Right now, the two of them were just hanging out at the maid café on Misaki's break, until someone came through the door.

"Oh, I better get that." Misaki said walking up to the door, before she cold even greet the person in her usual lady-like manner, she saw who was in front of her and happily (uncharacteristically) squeal.

"I CAN'T BELIVE IT! YOU'RE HERE!"

With hearing those words, Usui thought that her squeal was a shriek of fear and what she shouted was an enemy, as soon as he went up to wear Misaki was he was surprised to see her embracing someone barely Suzuna's height. The person had odd white hair covered in a orange cap. a large white sweatshirt with multi colored music notes on it, blue shorts that reached to the knees, and matching orange shoes. He even took notice of how the person had foreign brown skin and strange colored eyes. Sure, his Misa-Chan had yellow eyes, but this person had eyes in a darker shade and it had no pupils.

"Misa-Chan, who is this?" he asked, a bit, ok, ALOT jealous of the person easily getting a hug from his Misa-Chan. If he wanted a hug, she'd call him a "Pervert" and would knock him upside the head.

"Usui, meet Roxie-kun!" she said happily. This just made the blonde alien's eyes and glare deepen as if it could cut Roxie in half, but he didn't seem affected by it and bowed at him respectfully. "Nice to meet you, Usui-san."

Hikari and Kei decided to see what was holding their friends up. As soon as Hikari saw Roxie, she ran and hugged the teen happily. "Oh my goodness, you're so cute!" She squealed. Kei glared deadly at the dark skinned teen, but again he wasn't affected by it.

"Hikari, meet Roxie-kun, a friend of mine that I knew for a while." Misaki explained, hugging Roxie as well.

"Kei Takeshima." he said through clenched teeth and a forced smile.

"You're just so cute!" Hikari squealed again, before she surprisingly kissed Kei's new "Rival" on the cheek. His hatred for the foreigner rose to over 9000!

When Misaki did the same thing on Roxie's face, Usui's glare went to hell level.

'_HOW DARE SOME RANDOM STRANGER WALTZ HERE AND TAKES AWAY MY GIRL?! HE'LL PAY!' _The two thought jealously, as the girls continued to oogle over their rival.

* * *

**Me: It's kinda obvious that I don't own neither animes nor characters, I only own me and the plot line! plus, this is my first story so be gentle. If I get 10 good reviews, I'll continue it, if I don't, I'll delete it! SAYONARA ! XD**


	2. Why he's here

**Well, I got a few good reviews and from one of them, I learnt that getting 10 reviews on the first chapter of my story will be challenging. So I decided to make my second chapter, thanks to my kind reviewers wanting to read more! Enjoy! **

* * *

"So that's why your here." Misaki said in conclusion.

Let's rewind back by 10 minutes, after Kei and Usui' s glaring to their rival, Roxie told them that she came to Japan in order to be a better mangaka (a person who draws manga) and otaku. So, they all got to know each other afterwards.

"Wow Roxie, that's amazing! I'm surprised your parents let you do that!" Hikari smiled, but in turn Roxie's smile faltered and his eyes saddened. Misaki' s eyes widened at her friend's mistake to say that.

"Actually, I lost my family in a fire accident when I was 4, so I was adopted by these nice people, that became my brothers." Roxie explained, causing Hikari to frown and feel guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry I said that without thinking." She said truthfully. Kei and Usui stopped their glaring for a moment and actually felt bad for him abit. Sure, Kei has his Dad and his Mom, not o mention brother. Then Usui, who ma y have lost his Mom, but he still has his Half-brother and Dad. Though, just because their rival had a bad past, doesn't mean they can't forgive him for taking their girl's attention from them. Roxie smiled.

"It's okay, my new family loves me as much as my previous family and I'm happy to be with them." He reassured to them. The white haired teen then took notice of Misaki' s manager silently staring at him.

"Hey, Mi-chan..." he said, causing Usui to glare at him again. It was this alien' s job to give her a nickname, not him. Then again, the foreigner has known her longer than he did, but like hell is he going to give up.

Misaki perked up. "What is it?" She asked. "Who is the lady staring at me with flowers spreading everywhere?" He asked. The raven haired maid knew exactly who he was talking about and snapped her head to where, he was looking at.

'_Crap! Manager! She's probably going to think that Roxie is causing me and Usui a love triangle for being my childhood friend!' _She thought in horror. Said manager practically teleported next to the poor maid, almost giving her a heart attack. "Misaki, who's your new friend?" She smiled.

"Ack!" She said startled, but then regained her composure. "Manager, this is Roxie-kun a close friend of mine." She said. Roxie smiled and bowed respectfully at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. Manager tried her best but the said woman lost it and decided to spread all of the moe flowers she had.

"AH!~ LOVE BETWEEN THE CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND USUI-KUN FOR MISAKI-CHAN!~ MOE!" She shouted. Roxie looked back at Misaki in mild confusion. "Does she do that?" He asked. Misaki sighed. "All of the time." Rosie then turned to Hikari and Kei. "Ne, is just noticed your uniforms. Do you guys go to a different school or something?" He asked. Hikari nodded grinning proudly.

"Yep, at our school there is a group of seven individuals who have high grades and don't always have to attend class like all of the other students, and also have different rankings too!" She explained. "She's second place." Kei teased. Hikari frowned quickly turned to the brunette male with anger in her eyes.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, TAKASHIMA! JUST YOU WAIT I'LL BEAT YOU SOMEDAY!" She shouted.

"Sure you will." Kei smirked again, but he's secretly happy to have her attention for a bit, that is until his golden-eyed rival spoke up. "Maybe, if you were to let others put faith in you about it and not try to work yourself too much, you could have a chance." He said kindly to her. Hikari smiled brightly at him, causing him to glare greatly at him to earn her smile aimed at him. '_That should be her smiling at ME like that!'_ He thought in rage and jealousy. Kei turned to Usui and both nodded in agreement. "Excuse us, But me and Kei have to talk about something privately." Usui said before leaving with him and the said teen.

"I wonder what they have to talk about." Hikari wondered outloud. The others just shrugged and began to ask more questions about Roxie.

Meanwhile, the two jealous males were behind the Maid latte and began to talk about the new rival.

"There is something shifty about him." Usui said. Kei nodded.

"I agree we'll just need to get to know him more." He said, as the two began to devise a plan.

**Uh-oh! The tension is rising! What do they have in store for me? What is the truth behind me! I'll update tomorrow, and I hope you all like this second chapter! Sayonara! ^_^**


	3. Meeting the others and his plan

**Hello, Readers! I updated this story and I hope you guys will like it! :)**

* * *

After everyone got to know eachother in Maid-latte, Hikari thought it would be great for Roxie to meet the rest of the S.A. and with Roxie having manners, agreed to do so, as Kei was keeping a close eye on his Rival. After a few more minutes of walking, they made it to the green house and it's natural ruckus. But Yahiro, Sakura, and Finn were there as well.

Akira was first to notice them and quickly embraced Hikari.

"Oh, my dear, dear Angel Hikari are you alright? Did that beast Kei do anything to you?!" She asked, glaring at the male behind her friend, who happily returned it to her as well.

"No, don't worry Akira. But I met a new friend and I wanted you to meet 'em!" Hikari smiled. This caught everyone's attention, and decided to come up and see what it was about.

"Guys meet Roxie-kun, a close friend of Misaki's!" The teen bowed respectfully, then smiled. "It's nice to meet you all!"

Akira paused and quickly embraced the small teen. "So cute! It's nice to meet you!" She gushed.

After introductions from everyone, Roxie said he had to do some calls to his family, so he had to go in the kitchen and talk on the phone. _'Now's my chance!'_ He thought. "Excuse me, everyone." He said calmly, before leaving. Before the 3 teens departed from Maid latte, Kei and Usui had a plan that each time Roxie would have to be alone, they could keep an eye on him, to find something to blackmail him on and keep him away from their girls. When he walked into the Kitchen, he hid behind the wall so he won't be seen and was hearing Roxie's conversation.

"Yeah, everything's going to plan...yep, I ran into Misaki...she had a few friends and I met them even her manager...don't worry I got this...ok, bye." He said before hanging up. "When I'm done here, I'll be able to have another in my collection, maybe double. Meh, they're both special girls." He said to himself before leaving. Kei moved from his hiding spot with a mad expression.

"So, the bastard planned this and is adding Hikari and Misaki in his "collection". I better let Usui know about this." He said, before leaving as well.

**Looks like Kei thinks he has the upper hand. And what is my plan? Huge action and twist in next chapter! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	4. The truth

**These reviews are gettin good! This chapter will be one of the chapters that holds violence and huge or not-so-huge WHAT THE HELL moments. I own none of the animes ****of course. Now enjoy reading!**

* * *

After Kei finished talking to Usui, he decided to announce to everyone that Misaki and him are coming over just to hang out together. After a few minutes, our favorite Maid and Alien came and was talking and chatting with everyone. But for some reason, Roxie took each person to a secluded area for a bit and then they came back. As soon as it was Hikari' s turn, Kei of course, was going to spy on them. When he made it to the room, he saw something he will never forget.

His damned rival's face was too close to his Hikari's and she stooped to his height to make matters worse. _'THAT'S IT!'_were the only words that went into his head, before he sprinted to them, we'll mostly Roxie.

"Huh? Takashima?! What are you doing-" She was interrupted by seeing her new white haired friend get punched by her rival. "TAKASHIMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted trying to get him off, but she remembered that he had inhuman strength, so it would be difficult to stop him. So, she decided to run off and get help.

"YOU PLAYER!" The angered brunette male said before slugging the smaller teen again. "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, TAKASHIMA-SAN?!" The foreigner asked with confusion. That was the last straw, first he stole Hikari' s attention from him, then he made friends with the S.A like it's cool, and then he was about to kiss HIS Hikari! He decided to fully put his rage in it.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID ON THE PHONE ABOUT THE GIRLS!" He screamed before smoking him in the gut, before kicking him down. When Hikari came back, she was glad that she managed to bring help to stop him. But Usui, remembered what Kei said about Roxie, so he decided to help in the beating as well. Usui's reason was how this random dude could just show up and get hugs and everything from HIS Misa-chan! He had to pay.

This was horror to everyone's eyes to see their easily-jealous but naturally-calm and cool friends beating a person half their size, near death like monsters. After another strike to the head by Usui, Roxie's cap fell, revealing long knee-length white hair. Everyone except our two Raven haired teens were surprised. So, they stepped in and stopped them from hurting him even more.

"USUI! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ATTACKING HER?!" Misaki yelled before running over there.

_'HER?!'_ The two males looked down to see that the way Roxie' s hair look was very feminine and they saw how the foreigner had thick eyelashes like a girl, not to mention a not- so male voice.

While we're on the teen, her condition was terrible. She had a bloody head, a bruised left eye, her clothing was dirtied and torn up from the ground, and her skin had various cuts and scratches and her hair looked messed up too.

"What do you mean her, you guys called her "Roxie-kun"!" Usui said. "It's a small inside joke we have, because she resembles her father and has alot of brothers and she isn't as feminine as most girls!" Misaki explained.

"But he was trying to play you two, I heard him on the phone!" Kei backed up, but this just made Roxie uncharacteristically angry and it was very scary-wait not scary, Terrifying.

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU EAVESDROPPED ON ME CALLING MY BROTHERS!?" She yelled having nothing but rage and fury in her eyes and the shade was darker than usual. "YOU EAVSEDROPPED ON ME OVER YOUR PETTY JEALOUSY!" her outraged yell made the once nice and bright day, to become dark and raining, hard.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT HIKARI AND MISAKI! I WAS TALKING ABOUT TWO ANIME FIGURINES THAT I WANTED TO COLLECT! DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT I CAME HERE TO BE A MANGAKA AND OTAKU!?" The lighting flashed and gave the yelling female an even scarier image.

"But why we're you so close to Hikari?!" Kei asked, regaining what was left of his composure.

"I WAS GIVING HER AND EVERYONE NECKLACES AND BRACELETS IF YOU WOULD'VE NOTICED EVERYONE WEARING THEM INSTEAD OF ACCUSING ME!" She was right, everyone either had a necklace in their color and style or bracelet.

"Well, maybe if she wasn't wearing the hat-" Usui tried to say before getting cut off. "That...was..my FATHER'S! HE GAVE IT TO ME ON MY BIRTHDAY BEFORE MY FAMILY WAS KILLED! IT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE OF HIM AND I LIKE TO WEAR IT TO SHOW THAT I LOVE HIM AND MY FAMILY!" she screamed with tears falling off her face. "BUT FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME NEAR ANYONE, THEN I'LL GO!" Roxie shouted, before running off and having Misaki chase after her.

Hikari turned to them with anger blazing her eyes. "How low could you two go to beat an orphaned teen, that's barely Sui' s height, and a girl the least?!" She shouted before running off with Misaki. This was a feeling Kei and Usui never wanted to feel. Guilt. The worse part is, that they turned around to see the disappointed looks on their friends faces at them.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the violent and emotional scene of the story! Maybe now you why it's rated "T". I hope you all enjoyed! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	5. Apologizing

**You all are just too sweet in these reviews! XD so, I decided to make another chapter for my fellow reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST ME AND THE STORY!**

* * *

Ever since what happened yesterday, Hikari and Misaki have been avoiding Kei and Usui. And worst of all the S.A gang can't even look at them from the incident. Hell, even Yahiro was shocked. So, in order to end the silent treatment, the two males decided to go apologize to the foreigner. After it took ALOT of convincing, they managed to get Roxie's address from Manager.

When they reached the place, they saw a nice cozy apartment building, painted white and light blue. It had a lovely garden on either side of the ground, none of the houses looked bad, and it had a very homey feel to it. The apartment doors had numbers from 250-260. Usui looked over the address and it said "253". When they knocked on the door, they saw Roxie with bandages wrapped on her head and left eye, a wrapped one on her stomach, and a few more on her face. Her hair was white and it was in a nice long braid, and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with matching pajama pants. When she saw who was at the door her eyes darkened without her having to look angry, she looked more tired and depressed.

"What do you two want? Are you here to continue beating and accusing me?" She said with a monotone hoarse voice.

"No, we came here to apologize." Kei said to her, regretting seeing her condition. The teen stared them down a bit longer, before her eyes turned back to it's normal golden shade, but it still held no emotions. She opened the door wider for them. "Fine, enter." She said.

The duo went inside and saw the inside of her apartment. The living room had a large t.v and it had alot of game consoles, and the tv was on to another anime. It had a small table in center with pillow seats, a couch and a few beanbags that looked like animals, and the carpeted floor was white and tidy.

The kitchen was not too far from the previous room. It of course, had a fridge, cabinets, sink, and other kitchen things but, it was packed with food and drinks. There was a dining room with a table for 8 people, and the floor was wooden, but looked perfectly clean. Roxie led them in the living room and they all sat down.

"Ok, so you just came here to say you're sorry, because your girlfriends and friends are giving you all the silent treatment?" She said.

Usui and Kei blushed a bit. "They're not our girlfriends, but yes, that and we feel horrible for what we did." Usui said.

"Ok, so you were jealous and thought I was taking them away from you?" She said. The boys nodded. "Dudes, you guys would've known I was a girl, if only you two didn't excuse yourselves from the Cafe." The bandaged teen explained. The two felt the urge to do a face palm, but managed to hold it back. "Plus, you guys would've known that I'm in a relationship already." She continued, this time making the boys actually face palm. The white haired foreigner chuckled at that. "Fine, I forgive you but since i have guests, I'll have to make some tea." Roxie said before leaving.

The boys looked round to get used to the environment, until something caught Kei's attention. "Usui, look at this." He said showing his blonde friend the item. It was a family photo of Roxie and her family. There were two girls that looked older than her. One of them had a darker skin tone had long black hair and yellow eyes with pupils and is wearing a dress. She was hugging Roxie in the photo. The other girl looked taller and had short white hair and brown eyes with no pupils and had a lighter skin tone than both girls, she had her arm around her little sister's neck in a loving manner. Then they saw 2 adults who they assumed to be the parents. The woman had sugar brown skin with long white hair and yellow eyes , with a tender smile and she was hugging her daughters, and the man had the same looks except he had brown hair and eyes with pupils and he was hugging his wife and daughters, as well. And Roxie, looked younger and her hair was to her back and they all happy. The staring at the picture was interrupted by the person living there and she was holding snacks. "Ok, I hope you like chips and tea, with cookies." She as she set them down.

"Roxie, is it okay of we could talk about your family?" Usui asked. The said teen stopped, but looked up.

"Sure." She said.

* * *

**Aw! Looks like I forgave the boys, but it looks like they want to know more about my family! Wait till next chapter! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	6. Family

**I finally have more than 10 reviews so I now have chapter 6 prepared! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

"My family was very playful and my parents were childish and fun." Roxie said. "Even my sisters may have teased me and joked around, we still loved each other." She continued. Usui and Kei continued to listen closely."I had a Larger family there was a lot of us, but they were all killed before I even knew it." She looked down ans her eyes saddened.

_FLASHBACK: (10 years ago) _

_"Mommy! Daddy! Ronsley! Rosanne!" A 4-year old Roxie shouted. She looked around in the burning building she once called Home. The small child was searching for her family desperately for her family. All of it happened so fast. One second they were eating dinner and laughing, and the next second, They were all separated and lost in the burning building. _

_"MOMMY! DADDY! RONSLEY! ROSANNE!" She yelled louder, as her voice began to get croaky from her tears and the smoke. "MOMMY!" She screamgd louder before, falling on the verge of losing consciousness. "Da...ddy!" She tried to yell from a coughing fit. "Sis...ters!" She yelled out before passing out. _

_NEXT MORNING: _

_The once unconscious child woke up in a white room, and she had a lot of bandages,the room smelled strange, and she heard a strange beeping noise. "Where am I?" Roxie asked, looking around. The door opened to a woman with long brown hair, green eyes, and had a Hungarian accent, she was also wearing a white coat to show that she is a nurse. "Ah, you are avake!" She shouted in happiness hugging the bandaged toddler. "Where is Mommy, Daddy, and my sisters?" She asked. The once smiling nurse frowned and looked down. Roxie' s eyes widened. "No! Please! Where is My family?!" She shouted throwing a tantrum. The nurse tried to calm her down, but Roxie ran out of the room, ignoriig the nurse's pleas for her to stop running. She then saw a room with her family's name on the door. But a doctor with black hair, cooler eyes, and he had an odd curl, with an Austrian accent. He had a sad expression, when he saw Roxie he felt even sadder about trying to tell a 4-year old that her family died. She starts shouting for her parents and tried to go through the door, but the Nurse caught up to her and the Doctor helped hold her back from progressing to the door. "MOMMY! DADDY! SISTERS!" Roxie shouted at the top of her lungs. _

_FLASHBACK END_

In all honesty the two boys were , the foreigner was their rival, then they beat the Crap out of him, to realize that he is aa "she", and to hear the sad death of her family. "Then after that I had to go to an orphanage for a year, before I was adopted on my birthday by my brothers." She finished explaining.

"I'm sorry I asked." Kei said feeling ashamed of himself. The white haired teen smiled at him. "It's ok! I have alot of things to remember them by so I'm not sad!" She said. After a few more minutes, the two males left to tell their friends about what they learned.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but it's my most emotional one and I couldn't really think much of this chapter. SAYONARA! ^_^**


	7. Forgiven

**Sorry, if I haven't updated! T_T since I'm a highschooler, my parents want me to take my grades seriously! Anyway, I've had this idea on my mind for a while and I shall share it with you lovely reviewers! Enjoy! ^_^ **

Usui and Kei went to Maid latte, and managed to convince everyone to come and tell them what Roxie told the boys. Lucky for them, It was Saturday, so there were no customers today and no one had nothing else to do so they were able to come.

"Ok, look, we all know you're mad at us for hurting Roxie," Usui began. "But we apologized to her, and she forgave us." Kei finished. The announcement made everyone look at the two in surprise, especially Hikari and Misaki.

"Wait, she forgave you?" Misaki asked, in shock. "Yes, we even got to know a lot more about her." Usui said, finally having the chance to talk to his maid again.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Manager smiled at them. "So, you guys got to know her and she forgave you, just like that?" Tadashi asked. "Pretty much." The two said in unison. "But do you know what made her forgive you two so easily?" Finn asked.

"Because of how generous and honest they were." A voice said, causing everyone to turn around and see her wearing green and yellow tank top, a turquoise flower necklace, brown shorts, and dark green shoes. She walked to the group and smiled. "They meant every single word." The white haired teen said.

Hikari and Misaki smiled at their happy friend and turned to the anxious males. "I forgive you, Takeshima." Hikari said. "And I forgive you too, Baka Alien." Misaki said.

Normally, the boys would tease the girls at the moment, but they just smiled, secretly doing a happy dance in their mind. But, The fun has just started.

**I wanted to do a chapter when everyone forgives the boys, and with me to show up and prove to everyone that they meant it! :D In the next chapter, we'll have a antagonist and a bit, no, a lot of swears and blood, well maybe, but whatever! Sayonara! ^_^**


	8. Roxie's plan

**I have managed to squeeze in some time to work on this fic, since I finished homework and got a good grade on Math! ^_^ But enough of me, READ THE FIC! **

Several days after the incident, apology, and forgiveness, Roxie, Usui, and Kei became good friends. The three decided to bond a bit more at the food court in the mall.

Kei was no longer in his S.A uniform, but a casual brown shirt, blue jeans, and matching brown shoes. Usui was wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. And Roxie was waring a yellow shirt with a monkey wearing headphones on it, a large green sweatshirt over it, blue shorts to her knees, and green,white, and blue tennis shoes, with her hair in a ponytail. The trio wasted no time in talking to eachother and starting a conversation.

When Roxie was hearing about how perfect Kei is at everything, she decided to ask a few questions. "Kei, is it true that you are perfect at everything?" She asked. "Pretty much." he said.

"So you're perfect at cooking?"

"Yes."

"Perfect in sports?"

"Definitely."

"Perfect at Academics?"

"Not a single 90."

"Perfect at confessing your love to Hikari-chan?"

"..."

The white haired teen smirked at her win and blushing victim. "So, it seems your not as perfect as you seem." she said. Usui started to snicker. "She got you on that one." he laughed. The blonde's reply was a bone shattering kick to the shin.

"Look, If you want her to love you tell her, leaving small clues and scrapes for the woman is not gonna come together." Roxie explained. "Was it that obvious?" He sighed.

**RECORD SCRATCH **

Roxie placed a perfect poker face, that had a mixture of "Are you serious" and "No shit, Sherlock". "Was it that obvious?!" She mimicked. "It pretty much was! you glare and beat anyone who stares at Hikari of opposing sex, You get jealous to 9000, and you beat the shit outta me for when you thought I was kissing her, I'm pretty sure that a blind person can see that!" She ranted.

Ok, I'll be honest, the boy's faces weren't surprised, just PRICELESS!

Kei's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his jaw was dropped so deep it could be at the Earth's core now, and he was completely FROZEN (Let it go!).

Usui on the other hand stopped snickering and began to burst out laughing his head off. He was clutching his stomach and tears were rolling on his face.

"Unless, you think I'm wrong, I suggest you let me handle this, since I have a feeling that you'll become a stalking sociopath for the woman and nothing is coming through her thick head to realize your feelings." She said. Kei opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out and he bowed his head in defeat.

"Good, now here's the plan." Roxie said.

**I have ALWAYS wanted to say that to him and I took the chance! XD but I need you lovely reviewers to give me some ideas,M'kay! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	9. The plan told

**Hey, there! yeah, so I haven't been getting any new reviews, so I decided to make another chapter. Enjoy or whatever. -_-"**

* * *

"Ok, so the plan is that you two must be alone of course." Roxie began. "Ok, I'm listening." Kei said a bit intrigued.

"Next, after that, you must focus on her and make sure no one will ruin it, afterwards you confess to her!" The white haired teen said, smiling. Kei thought for a bit, then actually thought that the idea was not bad, in fact, it was perfect. Every time he would say something to the raven haired beauty, they would be interrupted or she would be too thick headed to understand.

"Wait, but what about me and Misa-chan?" Usui asked. Roxie shrugged. "Look, don't you two have a private part at your school that you two meet at somewhere?" She asked. "Yeah." The blonde nodded. "Well, confess to her there and maybe you two should give your ladies a smooch, and viola, their yours, well not immediately they have to think about it first." She explained.

"Why? don't they love us?" Usui asked. "Dude, they are women and women can be sensitive about love and would want to see if the men are really honest and true about their love." The foreigner explained. "How do you know so much?" Kei asked.

"I am in a relationship, remember?" She said, making the boys remember what she said about being in a relationship. "Now, stop thinking and worrying and get to stepping!" Roxie said, carrying the boys with her unusual strength and ran them out of the mall with inhuman speed. Little did the trio know that a certain blonde with an evil smirk was watching them. "So, That's your little helper, Takumi-san?" He smirked, before walking away.

**DUN DUN DUN! Look's like someone is here to mess with my plans, and sorry about the blood and gore not being in my last chapter. I forgot about it, but don't worry there will be violence! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	10. The confession and the kidnapping?

**Hallelujah! I finally have more reviews! ^_^ Anyways, I haven't been updating lately, because I'm only 14, I do have a curfew, homework, chores, etc. -_-" but, since I'm loyal to my reviewers, I decided to make another chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After they left the mall, Roxie was setting her plan in action for Kei. She told him to call Hikari and meet him at the lake, with a romantic sunset setting. _'This better work!'_Kei thought. And of course he isn't alone, his white-haired friend is hiding in the bush far from him, to watch him and make sure no one would interrupt this moment. And Usui, well, the blonde alien should be hiding behind a tree, but he left to bother Misaki.

"TAKASHIMA, I'M HERE!" Hikari said, running to where the said male was. She was in casual clothing. She wore a baby blue jacket with dark blue flowers on it, a blue skirt, and matching tennis shoes. Kei blushed from how cute she looked and manged to (sorta) keep his cool. "Takashima, what's up? You called me here. Is there anything wrong?" The raven haired counterpart asked. _'DAMMIT! SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!' _Kei thought frustratingly, what he means is that she is being her kind-hearted self again and now he loves her even more.

"Hikari, I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time." He began. "Well, what is it?" Hikari asked, genuinely curious. "You better do this, Kei, or I'm never going to let you hear the end of this!" Roxie whispered/hissed.

After these torturous 11 years of unrequited love, he was FINALLY going to tell her how he feels about her. "Hikari." he said, looking at her straight in the eye," I love you." He said. "I loved you for a long time, but I was scared that you would reject me, and I couldn't stop thinking about you when we met, so-" He was silenced, by two soft and moist, but mostly soft objects on his lips. OH G! OH G! Hikari was KISSING him! This is a once in a life time thing, so he wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer.

Roxie, who was still watching, started doing a happy dance. "That's my boy!" She happily cheered quietly. After 2 more minutes of smooching, Hikari moved back with her face being the definition of red. "Kei, I feel the same way about you too. In fact, I felt this way about you not too long ago after I thought of how you were so nice to me, despite us being rivals." She said. "So, I love you too!" She said. Somebody better make this the 4th of July, because this kiss was in need of fireworks!

The white haired teen was glad that he managed to be with the love of his life, this was a happy moment, and she was proud of her work. "Time to help Misaki and Usui."She said ,leaving, but then a large hand was clamped onto her mouth with a strange cloth that had an odd scent, which caused her to sleep. The last thing she saw was a smirk on her attacker's face. _'No...'_She thought before, losing consciousness.

* * *

**Oh snaps! I was kidnapped! but by who?! There will be blood and gore my friends, just be patient. Good fanfics takes time. I hope you like this chapter! Sayonara! ^_^**


	11. Powers and the confrontation

**...I had a feeling to make another chapter for my story, since I realized that I won't get any reviews if I don't post a new here it is...Enjoy, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

Roxie groaned and then opened her eyes to look around and see that she was in a unfamiliar room full of 8-10 boys around Usui and Kei's age. They were even in strange uniforms that looked like High school uniforms. "I see, your awake." A voice said. The white haired teen turned her head to the voice to see a blond male, with matching eyes, uniform, and a smirk. "Who are you and why am I here?" She asked in a deep voice.(Puberty hit so my voice is deeper!) "I'm Tora Igarashi." He said in a menacing tone.

*chibi funny anime moment*

His response was when Roxie had her head turned the other direction."Hey! Look at a person when they're talking to you!" He said with a vein on his head, as his goons sweatdropped.

*Chibi moment over*

"Why am I here?" She asked slowly and calmly. "Well, you seem to be close with Misaki,closer than Usui,so I want you to tell me everything you know about her." He said. "Why?" Roxie asked. "I'm...interested in her, she seems different, and to make it worth while, I'm paying you 20,000 yen." He said, placing the money in front of her. "Besides, if you tell anyone about this, my witnesses can know that you agreed by taking the money, you won't be able to escape this y'know." Tora smirked, having a glint in his eyes. The other dudes smirked at Roxie too see if she'll struggle or not. Her bangs covered her face, until she gave the people around her the reaction they didn't expect. She started to chuckle than that chuckle became laughter. insane laughter.

"heheheheheheheHAHAHAHAH**AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**" She looked up to reveal her eyes, began to glow, her hair slowly blowing in a ghostly way, and her smile grew wider and wider. What scared everyone the most, was her eyes."You **IDIOT**!" The white hair foreigner said with her voice having a demonic echo to it."Here you are being the first to grow bored of others around you and throw your wealth around, until you began bribing me! You have a beautiful fiance who you keep shutting out, yet your paying attention to another woman you won't have a chance with?!**Pathetic**!" She said, walking to him.

"O-Oi, What's going on here?!" One of the goons asked. "That's it! I'm getting outta here!" He yelled bolting for the door, but it swung shut before he could even touch it "Oh, no you don't!" Roxie smirked. "I'm not letting any of you "witnesses" leave just yet!"The scary teen turned her head back to a fearful Tora. "Do you honestly think that I would just tell you everything about my friend for such lowly cash?! I get more than you in my allowance!" She spat at him in rage. "How **Dare you?! You WORTHLESS UNFORGIVABLE SON OF A BITCH!**" She yelled causing a huge wave of destructive force pushed him and everyone back and practically destroyed the room-no-building."I'm only doing this because my fiance is only after me for my money-" He tried to say but was interrupted by the enraged foreigner."**USODA!(THAT'S A LIE!)**" She shouted, causing another wave of destruction, injuring everyone. Throughout the destruction, she knocked out everyone, except the blonde she hates the most.

Roxie then calmed down to normal and slowly walked up to the Blonde kidnapper, who was crushed under the desk in the room. She grabbed him by the tie of his shirt and had a empty expression on her face, but had hatred and loath burning in her eyes as they became a darker shade of gold. "You fool, You sad broken conceited idiot," She began,"Your fiance is one of a kind like Misaki. Except, she loves you with all of her heart, yet your set on just tossing your money to other people who doesn't even need it, just for your games. Females like Chiyo, will come once in a lifetime, but your just drawing a line between the two of you." Roxie said, letting go of his tie and placing hr foot on the desk, that was crushing the heir even more.

"This is the pain she feels in her heart for you."She stopped and stared down at him,"Does pain feel good?" she asked then destroyed a window as she grew 16-feet pure white wings to fly away. "Wait!" Tora croaked out with blood coming out of his mouth. "Who and What are you?" He asked. The winged-teen turned her head not revealing her ace, but her mouth which formed a smirk. "Figure it out yourself, like how money can't buy you everything." She said. The white haired teen then jumped out of there and flew away.

The words she said to him rang in his head as he felt an unfamiliar wetness forming on his face. "_tears!?"_ He wondered. Before he could even think of another thing, he started bawling his eyes out and began to think about the meaning of the foreigner's words.

* * *

**I finally said all of the things I wanted to say to that Asshole! XD. Ehehehe, I hope you all don't mind, but I'm a huge super natural fan and I don't like being human in my fanfictions! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	12. The trip

**I haven't updated in a while since I've been sick and I haven't had any ideas fr a few days, but*cough,cough* here is my new chapter for this "oh-so" famous story! ENJOY!*coughs more* **

* * *

It's been 3 days after Roxie "met" Tora, so she was just chillin' with the Special A gang, until Akira had an announcement. "Everyone, I will be announcing that we will be going on a trip to Kyoto, Japan!" She grinned. "Meaning that all of the boys will carry the heavy luggage and us girls will wear cute clothing and shopping!" The purple hired chef smiled and began daydreaming about how cute Hikari and Megumi would look in the kimonos and outfits there. "REJECTED!" Tadashi shouted, before having a pot thrown at his head.

"Can Misaki,Usui,and Roxie come with us?" Hikari asked smiling at Roxie.

Akira decided to think about it and thought that the small petite girl and the beautiful feisty maid would be wearing kimonos and would wear nice clothes. She grinned widely and began to hug the white-haired teen tightly. "What a great idea! An extra person to carry the luggage!" Akira cheered."Actually." The foreigner began, gaining everyone's attention. My boyfriend is in Kyoto, maybe we'll run into him there." Roxie said, causing Akira to have a scary look on her face.

***Chibi funny anime moment***

" Boy-friend!" She growled while saying each word. Sure, Hikari and Kei are together and everyone is fine with it, but to know that such a cute girl like Roxie, could have an evil Beast boyfriend like her Hikari , She couldn't even imagine it.

"Oh my dear, dear, Roxie-chan! Don't worry, Onee-chan will protect you!" Akira "Weeped, while rubbing the smaller female's head.

***Chibi funny anime moment over* **

"When are we leaving?" Ryu asked, sweatdropping at his over dramatic friend.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, which is enough time to let Misaki and Usui know and don't worry about clothes and lugagge, I already have that done for you all!" She explained. "I also have Finn, Sakura, and Yahiro joining us and we'll be sharing rooms!" Ryu, Jun, and Megumi blushed hearing their crush's names.

"_Who are we sharing rooms with?"_Megumi wrote. "The girls will have their own rooms together and the boys will share a room together as well." Akria said. "Well, it's nice to hear you have everything sorted out." Jun said. "Well, that's Akira for you." Hikari smiled. "Everyone, just come back here and we'll be in the plane to take us there!" She explained.

**TIME-SKIP TO TOMORROW! **

Everyone, including Misaki and Usui, made it back to the green house in casual clothing.(Imagine everyone in casual clothing from S.A and Maid-sama manga). "Huh? That's weird, where's Roxie?" Misaki asked looking around. "HERE I AM!" The white haired female said, catching everyone's attention, but mostly Akira's. Roxie was wearing a light blue mini jacket over a matching dress that reached her knees, and pale blue slippers, with her long white hair in a side ponytail, and she wore glasses over her face, with a mini bag of a monkey on it."I'm Sorry, did I make an of you wait?" She apologized.

Akira just hugged the foreigner as tightly as she hugs Hikari."No, not at all!" She beamed. Misaki also stared at her small friend in awe, never really seeing her in such cute clothing. "Roxie, what's with the change of style?" She asked. The white haired teen blushed. "W-well, I ran into Manager and she made me go to this Aoi person and I got this change of clothing." She explained, covering her face cutely, making Akira hug her more.

"Well, let's go, we can't get to Kyoto standing here forever." Sakura chimed. Everyone went to the plane and made it to a really nice private jet with the Todou logo om it. Everyone then sat in groups.

Kei-Hikari

Akira-Tadashi

Ryu-Finn

Jun-Sakura

Megumi-Yahiro

and Misaki-Kei.

Since, here wasn't anyone for Roxie to sit with, Akira made the her sit between Kei and Hikari, much to the male's dismay. "U-um, why is there such a de ja vu feeling of particular glaring?" Roxie asked turning to an angry Kei. "Don't worry, I'm not glaring at you Roxie." Kei said with a deathly sweet voice and creepy smile, making the smaller teen sweatdrop.

"Well, since Kyoto will take 5 hours to go to Kyoto, what do you all want to talk about?" Misaki asked.

"Well, we want to know Roxie a little bit more, is that OK?" Finn asked. "It's fine, what do you want to know about me?"She asked.

"What's your favorite animal?" Ryu asked. "I like birds and foxes, especially baby animals like kittens~." Roxie replied happily.

"Do you have siblings?" Jun asked. "I have 5 brothers, with an additional 190 brothers and sisters." She said.

***Chibi funny anime moment* **

"How do you have so many siblings?!" Misaki asked. "Well, I am adopted and my big brothers have a lot of friends from around the world and we're close like siblings." The white-haired teen said.

***Chibi funny anime moment over***

"Wait, your adopted?" Yahiro asked. "Yeah, I lost my parents at an early age." She said. Megumi began to write and showed it to Roxie.

_"To get off of the subject, do you like to sing?"_ She asked/wrote. "Yes, but I get shy." The foreigner blushed. _"Is is okay if you can let us hear a bit?"_ Megumi wrote. Roxie thought then decided to do so. "Well, I haven't sang in a while, so I guess I should." She said, before taking a breath,

"Hanatareta tsumi o watashi ga yurusou,

Hakanai chiisa na hiito no ko yo,

Subette ga owatta ima wa tadatada,

Minna, shiwase de are." She sang before stopping to look at everyone's reaction, but was getting hugged by Megumi who was shedding tears. "Sorry, was my singing bad?" The white-haired teen asked. "No, you just sounded like you been through a lot." Megumi cried, using her voice, surprising everyone. "Don't worry about me at all okay?" Roxie said with her bangs covering her eyes.(The song is Higurashi-With you, at part 5:17-5:38)

_"Something's up with this girl and I'm going to find out."_ Yahiro thought, as The said teen was comforting his girlfriend.

* * *

**Hehe, looks like Yahiro*cough* is onto me*cough* I've finally managed to make a new chapter*cough* and my Boyfriend will be in the next one*cough* SAYONARA!*cough,cough* ^_^**


	13. Boyfriend!

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately! I was just waiting to see if I would get more reviews but I guess not. -.-" Any ways, enjoy this chapter! :D **

* * *

The gang made it to Kyoto, as Akira made a room for them in the hotel they were staying at. When they finished getting settled, the boys were done first and went to the dining room.

Kei was in a dark brown kimono. Usui was in a navy kimono. Ryu was in a dark forest green one. Tadashi had a burgundy kimono. Jun was wearing a teal one. and Yahiro was in a beige one. After a few more minutes, the girls came out with their kimonos and hair in different syles. Hikari was wearing a light blue kimono with dark blue flowers on it, and had her hair in a high ponytail. Misaki had a yellow kimono with red roses on it, with her hair in a cute side ponytail. Finn was wearing a light green kimono with lime green vines on it and had a green plant-like beret in her hair. Akira had a dark purple kimono, that had pink lotuses on it. Sakura was wearing a pink and white kimono with cherry blossoms and had a cherry blossom petal in her hair. and Megumi had a light red kimono with green flower patterns and had her hair in a low ponytail.

"Where's Roxie?" Usui asked, looking around for the petite girl.

"Here I am." Her calm voice said, as everyone looked at her. The white haired teen was wearing a orange kimono, with yellow leaves on it, she had her hair in a braid with a leaf like band in her braid. "Sorry, it took the nice ladies a while to finish braiding my hair." She apologized.

***Funny anime moment* **

"OH! MY PRECIOUS ROXIE LOOKS SO ADORABLE!" Akira grinned with heart in her eyes while hugging her.

"Let me hug her next!" Hikari said.

"Me too! Me too!" Misaki smiled.

Pretty much most of the girls wanted to hug her. A familiar wave of jealousy washed over Kei and Usui, as the rest of the boys sweatdropped at the two.

***Funny anime moment over* **

"Can I ask what brings us to Kyoto?" Ryu asked trying to end the awkward moment.

"Oh, I thought it would be nice to go somewhere with a traditional taste to it." The purple haired female said, while letting Hikari hug Roxie.

Megumi wrote in her sketch before showing it to everyone. _'Roxie said her boyfriend is here, when can we meet him?'_ It said.

"I have a feeling that he'll be near the nice park around here, since he loves the pond that's there." Roxie said, before getting hugged by Misaki.

"Well, then let' go meet your _**Boyfriend**_ and get to know him!" Akira said evilly. Making everyone sweatdrop at the scary look she had on her face,

It took 5 minutes for everyone to make it there, as they looked around to see Roxie's boyfriend. "That's odd, he texted me that he was he-"The foreigner was interrupted when a boy around Jun's height, who was wearing a Korean Hakom that was blue and white. He had ebony hair, brown eyes, with white socks and shoes, glomped her and started to rapidly kiss her face. Making Akira, Misaki, and Sakura fume in anger, as the rest just had a surprised expression.

"There you are, Roxie-koi~!" The boy smiled, while hugging his scarlet faced girlfriend.

"Y-YOU ANIMAL!" The 3 angry females shouted before, grabbing him off their friend.

"Roxie?! Are you ok?!" Finn asked worriedly.

***Funny anime moment* **

"J-just fine..." The blushing teen managed to say, before looking back at her 3 angry friends."Guys, meet my crazy Korean boyfriend, Im Yong Soo."

"HUH?!" Akira and Sakura said in shock."THAT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

Misaki just had an angry vain on her head as she stared at the smiling Im."This idiot is her boyfriend!" Misaki said in anger.

"Misa-chan, you know?" Usui asked. The maid nodded.

***Funny anime moment over* **

"We have been close for 8 years." Misaki said, unclenching her fist.

'8 years?! I only knew Misaki for 2 years! No wonder Roxie had a huge headstart when she came here!" Usui thought angrily, but with him not being EXACTLY like Kei, he decided to not show it.

* * *

**Und so that is how everyone met my BF! Gomen if it's short, but I do have other things to do! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	14. Cupid Roxie strikes again!

**Sorry for not updating! I've just been doing my homework and projects, high school is evil! Well, I knew that before I went there, but you know what I mean -_-", Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! :D **

* * *

During their trip, everyone was enjoying themselves and relaxing, except Ryu. The green haired teen was stressed about his growing feelings for the blonde princess, Finn. He loves the way she smiles, laughs, hangs out with his animals and not get annoyed by it, and would always be there for him.

_'I love her, everything about her but what do I do?'!_ He thought in agony.

"Anything, except sulking." A voice that scared the hell out of Ryu said. He turned around to see Roxie standing right behind him wearing the clothes they wore before going to Kyoto. (**They're going to wear normal clothes, since they are going to walk around a lot.**) "Whoa! Roxie-san! How did you get here?!" He asked. "Secret. But I hear you are having love trouble about a certain girl," The white haired teen began, before the tall S.A member shook her back and forth quickly. "Who told you that I liked Finn?!" Ryu panicked after stopping.

"I never said who." Roxie smirked, making Ryu realized what he said and then he went to the corner. "Damn..." He sulked. Roxie getting annoyed of his sulking, practically lifted the tall male by the collar with inhuman strength and she dragged him to the outside of the kitchen where Finn is. "What are you doing?!" He asked with his heart beating a mile and face turning scarlet. "Dude, just ask her on a date, it can't be that hard." She said.

"Yes it is, Do you not understand how difficult it is to be in love?" Ryu asked. The white haired teen just stared at him with a blank expression. "I'm in a relationship, I know pretty damn well about how it feels." She said. "A-ah right..." The animal lover said after he remembered her boyfriend. "Now, be a man and go in there!" Roxie said, pointing to the door.

***Chibi funny anime moment***

"I-I don't know I mean, she might say no!"

"She probably won't feel like eating!"

"What If I get sidetracked and pay attention to animals?"

"Why the hell would you look over a woman 10 trillion times cuter?" Roxie said, getting pissed at this rate.

"What if she-"

"WHAT IF THIS! WHAT IF THAT! STOP THINKING AND TRY!" She said angrily before nearly tossing Ryu through the door.

***Chibi anime moment over* **

"Ow, how can she throw so hard?" He asked himself, until he saw Finn and she looked back at him.

"Hi, Ryu, is there something you need?" She asked, making the male blush more.

"U-Uh e..er well, y-you s-see uh..." He kept stammering, until he saw a REALLY scary and pissed Roxie outside of a window with a Kei-like aura and she was holding a lot of knives aiming to him.

"FINN! WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!" The animal lover asked fearing for his life.

The blonde was surprised and confused, but nodded, "Sure, I'll go on a date with you!" She said.

_'YES!' _Ryu happily cheered in his head, as he saw the now smirking white haired foreigner.

_'Why do I get the feeling that I won't ever hear the end of this from her?' _He asked with a funny teary eyed anime face.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, because Ryu and Finn have low fanfictions and are my 2nd fave couple in S.A after Kei x Hikari! Read and Review and Sayonara! ^_^**


	15. Cooking and Crushes!

**Gomen for not updating, but I have time now that I have a 4-day weekend off from school, I can update! :D Enjoy! XD **

Misaki decided to let Roxie see Suzuna again, since the two haven't talked a while. She had always thought that the two looked cute together. How they were both petite and short, always talking about cute things, and would have their own times to laugh and smile at the maid. Oh, it's just making her blush in thought now. After the two made it to Misaki's house, the two began to cook for her as their mother was resting.

In the Kitchen: 

"Hey, Suzu-chan," Roxie said, while she was making the batter of the cookies they were making.

"Hm?" The said Ayuzawa sister said as she was stirring egg yolk in a bowl.

"I've been wondering, do you like someone?" The white haired teen asked. Suzuna just stopped stirring and paused for a bit, luckily for her, she had her back to her friend so she couldn't see her red face and shy look.

"I...do..like this boy." She began. Roxie grinned in happiness, since she's nice like that and began to support her.

"Well, who's the lucky target-er, I mean...guy?" She asked, putting her cupid arrows, quiver, and bow up, before her blushing friend could notice.

"Hamburger-kun..." She said, thinking of the brunette, Hinata Shintani.

"What?" The confused foreigner said, while placing the cookie batter neatly on the baking pan and placing it in the over.

***Funny chibi anime moment* **

Suzuna nodded. "It's a nickname we have, I'm called cheese-chan by him." She said.

_'That's the weirdest nickname I've ever heard!'_ Roxie thought, while sweatdropping. "So, What type of guy is he?" She asked.

"He's like Onee-chan, Cheerful, kind, funny, selfless, athletic, smart, and he enjoys eating." The younger Ayuzawa said.

_'Who doesn't like eating?!' _Roxie thought again, with another sweatdrop.

***Funny chibi anime moment over* **

After 15 minutes, the two finished making the treats for the day. Suzuna made amazing eggs and an omlet with cheese and meat in it along with muffins and tea. Roxie made Checkerboard cookies, fruit salads in a fancy style, and made mini steak burger patties with gravy on it.

"I'll let Misaki know we're done!" Roxie grinned, walking out of the kitchen about to see her brown-haired friend, but instead saw her in her demonic prez mode standing over three "dead" bodies of Hinata, Im, and Usui.

"NEXT TIME, YOU IDIOTS WON'T JUST DROP BY HERE!" She shouted angrily.

"E-er, Mi-chan? what's going on?" She asked wondering hat the holy hell happened.

Her Korean boyfriend noticed her, and looked up.

*** Funny Chibi anime moment***

"Tell this crazy woman that I mean no harm!" He shouted struggling. Misaki just placed her foot on him harder."You mean a lot of harm you idiot!" She shouted then turned to her blonde boyfriend.

"And you, don't do what he did! I know we're dating, but don't ever do that again!" She scolded. Usui just rubbed his face of where a red mark was and just looked away."Sorry, but Misa-chan was so cute~!" He said easily while smirking, annoying his maid girlfriend. Hinata looked up and grinned.

"I smelled food so I came here, I'm HInata Shintani nice to meet you!" The brunette grinned.

"R-right, I'll introduce myself to you, but me and Suzu-chan must bring out the snacks." The foreigner said.

"Snacks~?!" Hinata grinned drooling, like a dog.

**Funny chibi anime moment over* **

The two girls brought out the food and Roxie finished introducing herself and Im to Hinata. When they finished, Suzuna turned to her sister with her usual blank expression."I heard a lot of noises. Did anything happen?" She asked. Her older sister just bit through the cookie. "No, nothing serious happened." She said nonchalantly. _'Like hell it wasn't seriously, you nearly murdered us!'_ The boys thought sweatdropping. No one noticed the white haired teen was looking at Suzuna and Hinata back in forth then grinned evilly.

_'New targets!'_ She thought while eating.


	16. Aoi meets Roxie

**I haven't updated in a while, since I never had any ideas for this fic and I do have 5 other fics, so yeah. Anyways,Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:...Kinda obvious... **

* * *

Roxie was walking from the store to her apartment, until she felt like something was following her. She turned her head back, but saw no one there. "Hm."She shrugged as she continue to walk, until that weird feeling came back. She turned a lot quicker to see a faint shadow hurry back around a corner. 'Holy crap in swagalicious tuxedos! I'm being stalked!' She paled and began to turn to run but bumped into something. No, Someone! She looked up to see a tall man with black hair, eyes, and he was wearing a suit. The dude even looked older than Kei and Usui. He was staring down at her with a look of calm hatred and loath.

"What have you done?" His deep voice asked calmly. "What?" The white haired teen asked completely confused. "I said what have you done to ?" The man said as he glared at her, not really scaring her. "Nothing, Y'know Kei?" She asked. "Yes, I am Aoi Ogata, a close friend of Kei Takashima. And I am asking why have you committed such a sin?" He asked darkly as if he was getting annoyed of the foreigner. Then Roxie understood what he was asking. "Oh, You must mean how I got Kei and Hikari together. Aren't they a lovely couple?" She asked with a smile on her face. "No, thanks to you, Kei is only thinking about her instead of focusing on the company, which is more important than some girl." Aoi told her coldly.

"No way, you have the same name as my other friend Aoi Hyodo, say, I think you two might get along, if you wanna meet him I know the place." The white haired girl said not paying attention to the other words he said. Aoi,at this rate,was getting pissed, so he grabbed her by her hair and slammed her back to the wall so hard the concrete under it cracked."Listen here, you caused his distraction and if you don't do something about it, I will make sure you won't pull a stunt like that again." He threatened. Roxie just stared at him with an emotionless look on her face, until her eyes began to glow a bright yellow. **"Who the hell do you think you are?"**She said with her voice, becoming deep and mature. This surprised the nineteen year old, but he just gripped her tighter.

"The secretary of the Takashima company." He said with his voice strained. **"So, you're a young man, worrying about another person who can do whatever they want to do. Wasting your breath ona person who was enraged when you threatened Hikari."**Roxie smirked as she made the latter's eyes widen moreat how sh knew about something when she wasn't there. "How did you..." The dark haired man was about to ask, until the golden-eyed female placed her hand on his hand and began to crush it painfully. Aoi let go of her white hair and began to struggle against the petite foreigner's inhuman strength. **"Do you really think you can scare me, with such a petty threat? If you want to make Kei happy, let him be with Hikari. She makes him smile,laugh, happy. The company doesn't do that. In fact without her, he became sick and stressed. Where were you when that happened? Hikari was there and she made him better. So...STOP TRYING TO GET IN HIS BUSINESS OF HIS LOVE LIFE!"**She yelled as her eyes became red and threw him to a wall across him painfully.

"You...monster.." Aoi coughed up. The now pissed teen walked to him with her bangs covering one eye, as she began to reach to his face."You need to rest," She said quietly as her hand was coming closer to his as his vision became blurred until he lost consciousness."You have a fever, so I'll take you back to where you came from." Roxie said as her hand began to glow bright white, until the unconscious male disappeared. The teen disappeared and sighed before she continued walking back to her apartment. "I swear, these are going to know what I really am soon." She sighed as her eyes turned gold again. "If they reject me, I guess Me and Im will have to erase their memories."

* * *

**...You Know I was gonna involve this cold bastard...Sayonara...-_-"**


End file.
